


Say sorry to the dress!

by limamelon



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, KanoKido Week 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limamelon/pseuds/limamelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kano does something stupid but Kido knows very well how to deal with her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say sorry to the dress!

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from tumblr. For KanoKido Week 15, prompt was formal event.

“I’m home!”

Kido glanced over her shoulder after hearing Kano announcing his return, then turned her attention back to the meal she was making. He would probably walk into the kitchen soon after anyway she thought checking the time on her phone –they still had around 3 hours to get ready, they were fine.

Tonight was Momo’s big screen debut and of course the Mekakushi dan was invited to the premiere as special guests, which meant they all had to be dressed up nicely for the occasion.

At first Kido rejected the invitation because it was too troublesome, but after Kano mentioned about how even Mary was really excited about the premiere and how supportive they all were of their friend except her, he managed to make her feel guilty enough to accept the invitation.

The problem was that the four members of the dan living in the base didn’t have any proper formal clothes for that kind of event. Mary said she was going to work on a dress for herself and even told Kido about making one for her as well, which Kido quickly rejected while glaring at her idiotic boyfriend who was grinning over at her as the medusa girl suggested that.

The trio ended up renting some clothing online and Kano had just come back from picking those up since Seto was still at work. The three of them chose suits, even after Kano’s failed attempts to get Kido into choosing a cute dress.

“Hey~” Kido’s train of thought was interrupted as Kano walked into the kitchen just like she had guessed before.

“Hey,” she replied, looking over at him. “Did you get those?”

Kano nodded, “Yup! I left yours in your room already,” he replied with a grin on his face, to which Kido just nodded back. “Seto…?”

“Still at work,” Kido replied, turning the stove off then leaning over the counter to face him. “We’ll wait for him to eat, just go shower so we aren’t late tonight.”

“Heh, why do I feel like I’m being ordered around~?” He took some steps closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, which made her blush faintly, still not used to these kind of display of affections even though they had been dating for over a month already.

“Because you are,” she mumbled in response, slowly resting her arms on his chest as well. Kano then leaned over to try to give her a kiss, but she simply pushed him away gently, “Anyone could walk in…”

“Everyone knows about us, Tsubomi!” The blond said with a smile, still staying close to her.

“Go shower before it gets later, Shuuya.” There was a small pout on her face as well now, Kano couldn’t help but think how cute she was.

“Fine, fine~” Letting go of her, he placed his hands inside his pockets instead, “You still owe me that kiss!”

“Shower. Now.” In response to her furrowed eyebrows Kano just laughed in amusement, starting to head to his room to go take a shower before she could actually get mad.

Since Kido began following him, he turned to look at her as they walked and grinned, “Wahhh, didn’t know you were going to join me in the shower, that explains why you were so insistent about it~ So bold, Tsu—Ow-!” Of course he was cut off after being elbowed by the girl, he simply grinned again after that.

“I’m gonna change already, idiot.” She explained, she had already showered earlier anyway. “Now hurry up, Seto should be getting home soon,” She turned to go to her room instead as Kano headed to his, shutting the door once he was inside.

Kano was gathering his clothes when his door was suddenly opened.

“What the hell is this?!”

So she had seen it.

She looked both mad and embarrassed, of course he knew that was going to happen but he didn’t regret what he’d done. Kido was holding a pink frilly dress, she had found that on her bed instead of the suit she had chosen and she knew it wasn’t a mistake: the idiot definitely had done that on purpose.

“Heh, your new dress, obviously!” The death glare he received wasn’t enough to make his wide, cheerful smile disappear from his face. “What? You like it and you know it!”

Kano actually had a point, when Kido found that dress on her bed she thought it was extremely cute and adorable, but that was just for a brief moment before she realized she had to actually wear that in front of everyone else, which so wasn’t happening.

“This isn’t what I chose, Shuuya!” She was standing right in front of him, if she hadn’t actually done anything to him yet that was because the dress was in her arms and she didn’t want to ruin it.

“But it’ll look so cute on you! Come on!” The smile remained on his face and grew even wider seeing how the blush on hers deepened.

“S-Shut up! I’m not wearing this!”

“Yes, you are! Sorry, there’s nothing else for you to wear Tsubomi, guess you have no choice~” He then grabbed the towel he left on his bed before and started to head out, “I’m showering now, get ready.” And after that he just left.

This damn bastard actually planned all of this, he was going to pay for it…

* * *

After his shower Kano headed to his room to change into his suit, wearing some shirt and sweat pants meanwhile, but as he walked in he found Kido sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

She was wearing a suit, _his_ suit, and she looked _oh_ so pleased with this. The dress was right by her side, carefully put on the bed.

“What are you doing Tsubomi?” Kano smiled a little, walking closer to her –so funny huh.

“I got ready, I told you I’d do it.” She got up then, standing in front of him –damn, she looked really good in that suit. “You should get ready as well you know,” she added, gesturing over to the dress.

“What— I’m not wearing that!” The trickster, tricked by his favorite victim? How was this even happening! “Come on, take that off so I can actually get ready!”

“Sorry, there’s nothing else for you to wear,” she smirked after repeating his words to him. “Guess you have no choice Shuuya.”

“But—” He really had nothing to say, he got his little prank turned right back at him, but he was definitely not wearing that dress, he needed to find something to wear now. “… Say sorry to the dress at least!”

Moving slightly closer to Kano, Kido smiled at him. “Get ready Shuuya, I’ll wait outside. Oh, and–” She placed a small kiss on his lips “There you have your kiss.”

This was going to be a good night for sure, at least so far Kido was content with the results, for once being her the one teasing her boyfriend instead of the usual way around.


End file.
